Awakening
by NewXenalander
Summary: Devon wakes up from cold sleep, but something's not quite right...


I'm finally getting around to uploading some of the stories I wrote years ago and published to the Earth 2 YahooGroup.

**Summary:** Devon wakes from cold sleep, but something's not quite right.

**Timeline:** Post series.

**Main Characters:** Devon

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Earth2 belong to Amblin and Universal. I write for fun not profit, so I hope they don't mind too much :)

* * *

**Awakening**

Darkness…

Cold…

That was the first sensation Devon was aware of… the cold. It seemed to be eating into her bones, making her whole body shiver uncontrollably. She couldn't see, and what she could hear was too loud, too fuzzy, it hurt her ears and she moaned, and that hurt her ears too, even as the breath in her lungs hurt. Slowly, sound, normal sound began to return and she was able to distinguish two voices, one male, one female, they seemed to be arguing.

"Come on, can't you speed this up? If we get caught we're in a whole lot of trouble Heller." This was the male voice, a deep, gruff sounding voice.

"We will get caught if you don't keep your voice down!" The female voice whispered harshly. "I wouldn't have asked for your help if I thought you'd be this much trouble. Would you have preferred us to just leave her here? I thought we were on the same side on this one Danziger, it's not right!"

"We are on the same side, I agree with you. Just… hurry up OK?" The female voice sighed.

"If you're really worried go and watch for guards, I'm working as fast as I can."

"All right." And Devon was vaguely aware that one of the unseen people had moved away from her. She felt something press into her neck, and then she heard and felt the sting and hiss of a dermagun injecting something in her. She flinched, the reaction sluggish as her nervous system came back online. It was obviously a stimulant of some kind. As her mind began to clear, Devon's memories returned, in dribs and drabs, gradually building into a flood. She remembered Eden Advance, she remembered the crash, she remembered Uly being healed, the group trekking across the planet. And she remembered getting sick. The last memory surfaced, of the faces of those she had grown to love, all gathered around her, standing her up and closing a glass door in front of her. Ahh, cold sleep, that was it, they had put her into cold sleep. And now she was waking up. They must have found a cure. A recent memory came back. The people with her, they were called Heller and… Danziger…

"I know those names," Devon thought. She opened her eyes, blinking to try to clear them. "John? Julia?" The words sounded garbled even to her, she swallowed and started to try again but a hand covered her mouth and she heard urgent but quiet footsteps.

"Ssh! Please be quiet! You're going to be OK Devon, we found a vaccine for the sickness. In a few moments you'll be able to get up and walk and we'll get you out of here."

"You mean, they had the cure a long time ago and they just decided not to use it." The man growled quietly.

That couldn't be right. Julia would have used the vaccine as soon as she found it. Devon blinked again, and the faces swam finally into focus. Her eyes widened. The faces in front of her were not John Danziger and Julia Heller. They bore some similarities, but for Devon, who's last memory was of their faces, the differences were obvious.

"Who are you?" The man and woman looked at each other. Then the woman sighed and whispered.

"I'm Doctor Kyla Heller, and this is James Danziger. I can't explain right now, but you've been in cold sleep for some time longer than the Eden Advance group expected you to be, or wanted you to be. Come on, let's see if you can stand up." They took her arms and helped her to her feet and Devon was surprised that although she was wobbly, she was able to stand and walk on her own so soon after being thawed out.

"Who are you two? Are you John and Julias children? Where are my friends?" Devon whispered, needing answers. Their faces were denial enough, and something in their expressions caused a cold awareness to begin forming. "How long have I been in cold sleep?" She asked, but they didn't answer as they began to lead her away, their footsteps echoing faintly. The echo was unexpected, it was the wrong sound, and it made Devon notice her surroundings for the first time. As she looked around she realised with a shock that this wasn't where she had expected to be. She wasn't in the crashed space ship, she was inside some kind of large building with stone flooring, a high roof and lofty windows looking out at the starry sky. Shaking off the hands of her rescuers, Devon stopped and turned for a more detailed look around. Then her eyes found the opened cold sleep crypt. It was sunk into a wall, raised a little way off the floor. A flicker of light off a reflective surface drew Devons gaze to one side, next to the cold sleep capsule, at eye level, a small brass plate was attached to the wall. As she walked towards it her eyes automatically read and digested the words, and Devon felt a coldness far more intense than cold sleep growing in her guts.

**Devon Adair**

_Founder of the Eden Project_  
_and Leader of Eden Advance._  
_Kindly donated by the Adair family_  
_at the opening of this Museum_  
_on the 200th anniversary of the crash_  
_landing of the Eden Advance ship._  
_May her spirit live on in our hearts._


End file.
